


burlesque drag

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [23]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XXIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	burlesque drag

"I feel ridiculous," Josh complains.

"You look awesome," Tyler assures him as she adjusts her wig.

"I seriously doubt that that anyone dressed as Sharkboy can actually look 'awesome,'" Josh tells his partner.

Tyler snorts. "You look as awesome as it's possible, then," she says. "I'm the one in hot pink."

Josh looks at her contemplatively. "True," he says, and Tyler smacks his shoulder halfheartedly.

"Are you saying that I don't look awesome?" she says, flipping her hair back mock-indignantly.

"You look as awesome as someone dressed as Lavagirl can," Josh says with a snort, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Tyler smiles at him, first a little sarcastically, then genuinely. "Come on," she says, taking Josh's hand. "Let's go impress everyone with our super cute couples costumes."

Frank and Gerard are hosting their annual Halloween party for all the mutants and their families, and Pete has somehow managed to convince Tyler and Josh to dress up as Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Patrick managed to find them costumes. Josh doesn't know he found Sharkboy and Lavagirl costumes for fully grown adults, but he's not going to ask. In most cases with Patrick, it's better not to ask.

"You guys made it!" Gerard said, giving Josh a hug.

"Bit cliché," Josh says, gesturing to Gerard's Batman costume.

Gerard shrugs. "I've been resisting Frank's insisting all this time," he says. "I finally agreed this year, as long as he'd be my Robin."

Josh laughs, tugging Tyler in from behind him. He knows for a fact that Patrick sent out a memo requesting that everyone respects Tyler's pronouns, and he's fairly certain that Gerard is someone who'll have no problem with that, but he's still a little nervous. He can tell Tyler is, too.

"Hey, Tyler," Gerard says, sounding a lot more friendly than he did last time. After a brief pause, he leans in and gives Tyler a hug. Tyler goes along with it looking surprised but pleased.

"Everyone's that way," Gerard says once he's released Tyler. "Thank you guys for coming."

"Thanks for having us," Josh says as he and Tyler make their way to everyone else.

Patrick is looking extremely disgruntled, and Josh has to let out a loud snort when he realizes who Patrick is dressed up as.

"Where's your donkey?" he says with a smirk, walking up to his friend.

Patrick groans. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill my stupid boyfriend if I get a call and I have to go dressed as Shrek."

Josh laughs. "I'll give him a warning, then."

They make their way to the table full of refreshments, Josh greeting people along the way. Everyone they've met has been friendly to Tyler, and for that he's immensely grateful.

"Hey, guys," Debby says cheerfully, hand in hand with Jenna. They're dressed as a very traditional peanut butter and jelly.

Jenna grins at them, adjusting her grape jelly cap. "I like your hair," she tells Tyler.

Tyler's fingers automatically go up to her wig. "Thank you," she says, smiling shyly at Jenna, who grins back.

"Yup," she says, taking Tyler's arm. "Come on, let's go show off our badass costumes to the rest of the party and listen to 'em weep."

Looking bemused but pleased by the attention, Tyler goes along with her.

"How is... she?" At Josh's nod, Debby continues, "How is she doing?"

Josh shrugs. "All right, it seems," he says as he takes a cup of punch off the table. "She tries to hide her face sometimes when she's wearing makeup, but I think that's just out of habit."

Debby nods sympathetically. "Sorry, man."

Josh shrugs. "It's not me who's getting the worst of it," he says as he watches Tyler shakes hands with someone, smiling. Without thinking about it, he smiles too.

Debby follows his gaze. "Come on," she says, giving him a playful punch to the arm. "Let's go tell everyone about how you two are tying the knot."


End file.
